2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Brucker
"Cynthia!" Grace yelled from the north corridor of their summer residence. Cynthia took a deep breath and slowly closed the window. Yet again, Grace was pondering over how her dress should be pink or how her hair should be worn up not down. Cynthia didn't care even though she should, after all, it was Grace's wedding day. She placed her necklace down gently even though it was just a rope with a garnet diamond. She walked into her closet and grabbed the most comfortable gown she could find. It was blue with white gloves that went up to her elbows. "I'm coming, Grace! Calm down I just need to... to grab my necklace!" Cynthia was panting by the end of the sentence. She was all the way in the southwest corridor of the palace. She frantically searched for her necklace, but it was nowhere to be seen. It had been there five seconds ago. Cynthia looked at the window, her secret section in her wall, and in many other places including her jewelry box. She grabbed her hand made bag from the villagers and walked calmly to the main corridor of the second floor. By the time she reached the main corridor it was packed with royals from England, France, and Peron. She spotted Grace and walked gracefully towards her. This is going to be a long day Cynthia thought to herself. "Are you kidding me? You’re seriously wearing that?” Grace gestured towards Cynthia’s bag from the villagers. Cynthia clutched the bag defensively and opened her mouth to retort Grace’s comment but she shut her mouth as soon as Prince Rowan arrived. Grace blushed and turned away, but Cynthia stayed the same. Prince Rowan was Grace’s fiance and in some way the most arrogant royal that has ever walked. Cynthia did not want to be the one to watch Prince Rowan flash smiles at Grace during the ceremony of her birthday. That’s right, Grace is getting married the day of Cynthia’s birthday. They entered the balcony and all of the villagers clapped and sang out. Cynthia didn’t care that it was her birthday, she was only worried about her necklace. It was the one thing that the royals let her keep from her birth parents. You see, Cynthia isn’t a true royal, she is a the child of the most dearly loved maid to the queen. She past away two years after Cynthia was born. The only thing that they let her keep was that diamond garnet necklace. She never misplaced it and she could only think of one conclusion- someone stole it. She stared at the giant mass of people, all standing in a joyous form and smiling as they dance along to the royal ballet selections. As the king slowly brings his hands up as if he was a conductor, everyone silences, and the music seems to never be playing. Cynthia frowned, this was unlike the king, he almost always showed love and compassion for the people of this- his kingdom. His soul seemed to have flown out of him overnight, he just looked cruel. He had this twisted smile and his eyes... his eyes were like these dark pits filled with a life of shame and discouragement. It was so odd though because the king had had a wonderful childhood, after all, he was a prince at the time. Cynthia shook off the feeling and looked towards the silenced crowed. She drifted off before she could here the king's speech for her birthday and her sister's wedding. The necklace, who could have taken it? There was no way someone came in through the window. there were bars and the key that only the resident has. She didn't know what she was supposed to believe. Cynthia OMG. It's fine, you probably just misplaced it. No big deal, listen to the speech and then you can worry about it. "We can worry about our food and life decisions tomorrow, but today, today we celebrate the birthday and marriage of my two daughters." Everyone claps and smiles. I am so sick and tired of this kingdom. Why can't I just move to another place anywhere but here? I don't think that it's fair that I have to be locked up like repunzel- we all know how that went down with her real parents. Not good. I am sick and tired of being part of a family that doesn't really want me in it. I can't stand the gushy yucky fake romance between Grace and that ugly beast- he is no prince charming. I can't even imagine who I will be sold of to as a peace offering between kingdoms. I'd love to know what kind of beast the king has turned into because he doesn't seem to like me anymore. I'm like this mistake that he had to keep to make his wife happy. But the way he was talking it was like he didn't like anyone. I start to sneak out of the balcony as I realize that the queen looks extremely worried. I see her glance nervously at the king, then pull out a scroll from her pocket. She was holding it like it was her last hope, for what? I don't know. " As you all know my daughter is turning 16 to day..." That's my cue to exit. I rush down the hallway and panting I make it back to my room. I scream as loud as I can- my whole life has been fragile building block after fragile building block destined to break. It is a masterpiece but it's just a gigantic life destroying weapon. The king has officially been declared as a monster to me- I can't stay here. I need to simply pack my French decorated back pack and then i can make plans once i have to get out. The first step is the hardest- I have never seen the work outside of the castle's wall. I just know that I will be recognized, but outside of this kingdom, no one will know who I am. I stride across my room just desperately looking for the best traveling tools. I see something glimmer and I can't help but take a second look. There it was, the key to finding the person that took my necklace. A map.... Not just any map- a glowing map for another realm.... Ace " Sorry sir, I apologize for failing to fulfill your request." I stammer trying to shake off the look on Cynthia's face when I took her necklace. It was pure horror- well it's obvious she wouldn't be excited about it, but the disappointment made my heart ache. " Ace!! You can't possibly fail this easy mission, you are one of my most highly honored warriors and you couldn't get a girl to come out of a freaking castle?!?!?" I shiver, I have never heard my father lecture about me being a softy. Trust me, I am no goody two shoes. I killed the king of Desuen last week and the week before I stole the Queen of Peru's mother's very first crown. You should have seen her crying and begging me to give it back as I disappeared out of the window. Just thinking about it makes me smile- you don't mess with me for two reasons. One, I am the most dangerous sorcerer in all the realms and I'm only 17. Two, I am ruthless. Those two things do not make for the best friend to have so everyone simply gives me what I need to please my father or I take their most prized possessions. It's simple, follow my rules and your fine- break them, you won't be very happy and you will owe me more money than you originally did. So on. " Father, I am not that weak I had too good of a teacher to be soft." He doesn't even smile at the mention of a complement towards him, I frown. I have never seen my own father smile, something tells me that I'm not normal. " Well? You best be on your way my boy, you haven't fulfilled the task of bringing this little girl towards me. Go on!" I focus on the girl and "poof!" I'm at her side as she roams down the hallways, she is so alluring- Wait for what?!?!?!?! No. I will not tumble into this dazed phase- I must conquer her and lure her into my father's possession. She mumbles something that I can't quite hear and she stops walking abruptly. I halt to a stop but not quick enough and I ram into her. She turns around searching through air and then she looks as if she has seen a ghost. " What- wait- who?...." She can't find the words to speak but all of a sudden I realize she see me- me. " Oh... hey. I'm Ace." I regret the words as soon as they come out of my mouth. She lifts her chin to observe me. " I'm Cynthia I would appreciate- no, I order you to take me out of the castle without being seen." I know she expects me to contradict her so I do. " If I may ask, why such a desire to leave the castle? Secondly, what makes you think that I can get you out without being seen?" She laughs. " No confessions?" I give her a confused glance and she breaks out in laughter again. I tap my foot, now she is getting on my nerves. " What do you mean?" I ask. " The fact that your the one that took my necklace?" I stare dumbfounded, this is going to be harder than I thought it was. Cynthia Why does this guy named Ace to think that it is okay to steel my necklace... Okay. I'm going, to be honest and tell you that I just assumed that he was the one that took it and instead of denying it, his face shows that he didi it. What a sick twisted guy. Why me, though? I glance down at my feet and grimace at the pain in my ankle. It started hurting a couple of minutes before I started my " Mission" but I simply dismissed the thought. I look back up at this so called Ace and watch him stare me in the eyes. I break the stare. " I can't stand people like you, you know? You think that it's okay to talk to people like their a piece of trash when that's only what you feel about yourself." I gasp, the words just flowed out of me. I can like... see through whatever walls he has put up and the lies.... I can see through them almost like it's staring me right in the face. " Your rude you know that? You think that you can just say what's on your mind- you know what? You have no filter." He stands a little taller and a memory of his past flashes into me. His father told him the words that he was telling me. I had him pinned. He couldn't come back from the thought that just crossed my mind. " Oh... I see. Your a daddy's boy, quoting him makes you proud even though he is evil towards everyone... even his own son!" I think I see his eyes water, but he blinks it back. " I may not have the most honest father, but at least he's really mine." The words hit home. I guess he knows more about me than I thought he did. I just want to curl into a ball and disappear- go somewhere fun and enchanting. " Well played..." I whisper. " Your as evil as the stories say you are." We stand in silence for what feels like forever. I glance towards him and notice he's frowning. " I don't think that you should go on this journey of yours alone. I will accompany you." He says, not asking- telling. I see the king walking down the corridor and try to think of something that won't get Ace kick out. " Play along," I whisper grabbing Ace's hand. It's warm and it engulfs mine. I didn't realize how small my hands were until now. He tries to shake it of but I grip tighter. " I don't..." The king bows and continues walking down the hallway- I sigh. But then I hold my breath because he is walking back. " Who is this young man?" he asked in this snarly voice like a bear that has just awoken from hibernation. Ace sticks his hand out for a handshake but the king dismisses it. " I am... I uh...." he stutters trying to think of a made up name. " His name is Jace, Jace Parkers. My boyfriend." I announce. Ace looks almost as surprised as the king does. This is going to be a long confusing day- with lots of explaining. Chapter 2 I stare up at the ceiling, what am I even doing in this cottage with this apparently terrible 17 year old boy? I guess trying to find answers and maybe just to get away from all of the lies and empty promises. The stability to I guess.- no, I know that that is one of the reasons for this trip. Probably the main reason- stability. Just having a solid base so I don't crash and burn like I was jerry-built or something. All of my life I have lied to people that love and adore me- the people that provided me the best memories I could ever ask for. It was the villagers, the people that dedicated their religion, faith, money, and every ounce of pride and wisdom to the royal family. Yet, we- I should say they, are just like the villagers. They don't have power like the sorcerers, or love potions like the witches. So what really makes them stand out besides the fact that they have royal blood? " Hey, we have to get moving soon or the king will end this little journey of ours," Ace smirks and turns away. I frown, why is he so.. I don't know.... incomprehensible? I can't stand the way his eyes light up whenever your wrong and he's right- or, or when your struggling and he does nothing to help you. In fact, he drowns you in your own lies making you regret listening to him in the first place and he knows you can't leave your deal with him. I create a smirk of my own, I let all of the tragic devastations of my boring old life sink away and let all of the cruel divinities of the king flow into my smile. Ace turned around to reveal a box, with all of these potions. I gasp, soon holding my breath thinking of what is to come. " Don't you dare think that you can use one of those potions on someone," I yell at the top of my lungs. " Calm down, it's not like it would be the first time. Well, I have never done the love potion. That's only for people that are desperate for love." He grimaces at the word. I turn away trying to think of the words to say but nothing comes out. How could someone flinch at the word love? MARKING PERIOD 2 The Lamenting Piano … The silence… it’s like outer spaceit’s out of place, obscuring the beautiful sound I used to makeI despise this room I am within, the joyus remarks all gone without a traceno one is here at allthe girl that used to play me her fingers as soft as silk lace,She too is gone,I have no one to play me,I haven’t a new song,I sit here dust clumping my strings,Slowly drifting off,I want someone to play me,oh how I yearn,Oh what am I to do, to fill the time,I can’t play myself, can I ?I dream too much I’ve learned over the years,the beautiful girl that played me brought many to tears,How her fingers gently glided over my white and black keys,how sometimes she would hum softly,I miss her, I truly do,Oh how the stool does too,Everything in this room meaning the stool and me,We stand alone as the days go by,We don’t see much more than each other,Except sometimes the girls brother,He’ll whisper and say,“ Faith, I’ll see you one day.”,the first time he said it I knew,he meant she the beautiful girl was gone,how do I know this,she would never let me go without a goodbye song, Lost Girls of Never Land " Hey- Emerald!" I turn around to see Ethan jogging towards me with a big goofy grin. " What is it now Ethan? I am busy here can't you see?" I try to sound angry but I just can't manage to with his brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. I'm in combat training getting ready to fight off the guards from the other side coming for the prince. I am one of many girls that fight for Neverland- it's a very rare and respected job. " Jason is chugging Polixen Juice- ten cups! Can you believe that? The poor guy is trying to beat the record." Ethan starts laughing at the thought of someone beating the record. The last time someone tried he swelled up like a balloon and he faced turned blue like a blueberry! I would never have thought that someone else would try. " So what? It sounds awesome but I gotta train- sorry Ethan." I turn away trying to act like it doesn't bother me. " Oh yeah, there is this new kid too." He sounded disgusted. I look up from my sword suddenly interested in the conversation. " Yeah?" I ask. " Yeah, and he's good- like really good." I frown, how good is he really if Ethan is calling him good. I remember the last time Ethan called someone good- he became the head commander of the south corridor army. We were just kids, maybe it was just a lucky guess. Anyways, if Ethan says he's good and well respected then I finally have a good competitor. " You know what? I'll join you in a celebration of the new arrival of a future guard." I put my sword on the bench gently- thinking about all of the important possessions and memories are stored in it. My father would be so proud of Dixon- he's a merchant now, considering he's only twenty-three makes it quite impressive. I turn to look at Ethan who is frowning; studying my shoulder as if it's an abstract piece of art. I stare at him watching me as a wave of displeasure and worry take over his face. " What is it?" I act as if it's a joke but he seems serious. I swat at my shoulder, suddenly worried about what could be behind me or on me. " It's..." I look back at Ethan who is now clearly looking behind me. I cringe, not wanting to turn around. I plant me feet on the ground like tree trunks and ask Ethan again. " Ethan, what is it?" I say a little more demanding. Why won't he just spit it out? I lift my feet and fist ready to punch him in the gut when suddenly he solutes. I drop my arm and turn around. What do I see? The prince standing there with no guards and no swarms of girls. I want to laugh but I hold it in, trying to act as if I am already a Prince guard. I open my mouth to speak but the prince silences me with a raising of his hand. I never liked that. I've always thought it is unfair for him to have such supreme power over the guards when we're the ones risking our lives for him. So much for gratitude. " I am not here as the prince but as an ordinary man- please do treat me as so." I snort and Ethan elbows me. I give him a "what" look. " Well, I don't know any ordinary man that wears gold and silk to bed." I turn to Ethan with a mean scowl on my face. " He's all yours," I tell him. He holds a shocked look on his face and I turn and walk away. I've never done something so out of line. This energy rushes through me, taking over my body. Before I know it, I'm flying- like a bird! How is this possible? I don't know but I sure am worried. I flap my arms flailing about but nothing, I just stay there in the air. MARKING PERIOD #3 Once I fell to the ground I had a sigh of relief- I hadn't killed myself. I was still me, yet I had changed. Not for the reason that every one else thought. They all thought it was because I had completely bad mouthed the prince- to his face. But the reality was, I had always wanted to do that, always. The thing that changed me was that I could fly- only royals could fly. That's why I started holding myself higher and talking more grammatically correct- well, as best as I could. I never really thought as myself as a person of interest- I never even tried to catch a boy's attention. As Ethan said, I was practically a boy. That didn't used to bother me but for some reason it started to. I feel my eyes sting and I nervously wipe the tears away. I can't cry, that's just not who I am. Plus, I don't even know why I'm crying. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ethan he comes rushing down the hallway and as soon as he sees the tears he runs towards me. He pulls me into a tight embrace. I stiff when he does this but i soon relax and return the gesture. " So, you must know." He says grim faced. " I am so sorry Emerald, I am. I really am." I give him a confused look. " About what?" He returns the look. " What? A girl can't cry for the sake of it every once in awhile?" I try to make the joke funny but Ethan is strait faced- he is never strait faced. " Your dad..... He." Ethan doesn't even need to finish. The world swirls around me like a water painting all blurred together unclear of what it really is. I fall to the floor and press the palms of my hands into my eyes, trying to stop the crying. I always thought to myself that if I didn't cry, I could pretend it wasn't real. That's what I did when my mom died. I never cried, not once. But he was the last part of my family and he's gone. Never going to return. Never going to come back to the place that we call home- together. MARKING PERIOD 3 It was a crisp icy morning, with some sort of magic in the air. The magic was the power of Christmas morning, every child enjoying their presents. Some families going to meet loved ones. One of those families was the Bowermans. Jane and Ronald Bowerman had a young daughter named Sharon. They were going to Sharon's grandmother's annual family Christmas gathering of 1945. On their way, something went wrong with the car. So like any normal family, the father went to see what was wrong under the hood of the car. While doing this, Sharon and Jane had stepped to the side of the road for safety precautions. It was so cold, and so icy- an accident was bound to happen, and it did. As Ronald was trying to understand was wrong with the car another couple came racing down the opposing hill. It slid out of control- going strait for the Bowermans car. Mrs. Bowerman watched as Ronald was crushed in between the two cars, too stunned to call for help. At this point the other car passengers were fine, so they went and found help. They got Ronald to the hospital as fast as possible, Jane being fatigued do to all of the commotion was told to go home and that her husband would be fine. As night turned to day Jane returned to the hospital with the most inconsolable feeling awaiting her. As I walk in, I can feel it in the air, the somber mourning of those who had lost loved ones. I started to sweat, gripping my palms tightly. What if that's me? No I can't be thinking that. He's fine. He's fine. I repeat it until I believe it. I see a well respected doctor walk towards me with a grim look on his face. I tilt my head slightly confused then it hits me. Lock a block wall comes out of nowhere, I realize what my near future holds. I smile at the doctor and politely ask," Can I please use the restroom before we discuss any thing medical." He looks at me with this look, this look that I will never be able to describe- not in fifty years will I understand. It's sad and dramatic, yet it's so comforting for me. He opens his mouth to speak and raises his hand, but rewinds it. I realize their is no running- I am going to have to face this world without my husband. I look away from the doctor as my eyes burn with tears pushing against everything inside me to escape- I shut it. I shut the darkness out and wake up to reality. This isn't the end for me, it's only the beginning. Chapter One: Leaving Home " Faith" I whisper to Sharon. I simper at her, with her emerald eyes looking back at me. " Faith is all we got now Sharon, and the counsel of God." For some reason I don't feel unsettled or even worried. It's like this peace just lays in me, letting me relax during this time of devastation. Everyone has been saying their sorry and asking if I need anything. I turn to the doors of the church ready for the future that awaits me. I open the doors letting the cold wind blast me with a force making me pull Sharon towards me. But in the minute, a little girl tugs my sweater and smiles at me with this innocence. I stop and realize that her mother is behind her ushering me towards her. I smile and walk back through the doors, approaching the young lady who outstretches her hand towards me. I smile and realize the offer without her needing to say anything. I smile and walk out the doors with the mother and daughter realizing that this person that I've only seen a couple of times in Sunday church is changing my life. I never even caught her name- not once did I get te chance to greet her in Mass- not once. Yet somehow she was offering me home She led us to the car, the car that starts my future- our future I should say. Yes, Sharon and I are starting a new life. Together. MARKING PERIOD 4 STARTS...... HERE Even though she was nice, I could see behind the fake smile and whitened teeth. I tried so hard to feel lucky and special, but it just wasn't the home that I was meant to be in. I have traveled all across the country just awaiting the next fake family that opens their arms to welcome me and my brother into their too perfect home. With their pristine outfits and the quintessential school- BLAH. I won't morph into one of them, certainly not. I desire the final destination of me, yet I don't even know what it is. I can't comprehend the veracity of the situation I'm in. Even as I sit in this car, I can't authorize my approval towards the payment for children. I wonder how much money my personal leviathan makes in shipping me off to a new arrangement of families- all so fake it makes you feel sick to your stomach. I hate it. Despite my own parents' downfall in parenting, I try to be positive toward the new sets, each different from the last. I open my eyes, but what I see makes me cringe with fear. I can still smell the acrid odor from the rotting bodies lined up along the wall from yesterday. Today is different, it’s still and peaceful, yet it shouldn’t be. My stomach's churning like butter as the palms of my hands repeatedly keep filing through the clothes. I see him staring at me, poking holes in me everywhere. I can’t look up, what if he chooses me? I will never see another day, it’s not like I would make it out of here anyway. -Crack- I fall over in pain as it rips through me destroying not only my clothes but my last straw of dignity. “ Schauen Sie nicht auf mich” He barked at me. I’m from Poland so I have no idea what he is saying. I stand up and look towards Akiva with my shaved head and big green eyes I hold all of it in. The death of my baby sister, parents, aunt, grandparents, and best friend. The loss of my long brown hair. Snap, I collapse under the strike to the bridge of my legs. I stay down this time, why get up? Why fight when I have nothing left, not even my humanity. Why life? Live just to mourn my losses and spend every waking night knowing that I was hopeless in this moment- why? He spits on me and walks away. I stand up, only to fall to my knees. I look at Akiva who comes only with the best intentions but I shoo him away. I slowly start to rise but never do I feel the conservative self of me come back. “co on powiedział?” I ask blatantly, wondering what not what I could have done wrong, but simply the words of someone that had talked to me. I haven’t been talked to since the day of my sister’s death. I watched her walk in and never come out. How my stomach twisted into a knot that will never be undone. I was sifting through the clothes of dead people and I came upon her very own number. 76421. My eyes had burned and my hands went weak- that may of been my breaking point. I honestly don't know anymore. I can't imagine life outside of these walls now, considering what is happening to me. As I slowly decompose like a dead animal, I watch humanity blur together. I don't even remember my name just the number I have. I can only survive this surreal place filled with only torture and misfortune. I want to die. I don't want to be here, I'm just a kid. A kid that did nothing wrong and now they can't even just let me go. The guards, they kill my friends for extra money. Those are the lucky ones, the ones that don't die of starvation, dehydration, or many other cruel punishments. I watch them fall dead like leaves in the fall. Crumbling and blowing away. I am the tree though., shoved through the harshest of possible limits and slowly losing every branch, every leave, every friend. I can't stand to watch the last of the green grass sink beneath the mud, or the blue sky fade away in the depths of the smoke. I never will understand why everything good must go. Why every humane thing here is frowned upon, or why guards frown at the sight of a flower before they demolish it beneath their shoes. How when a child smiles in the horror of all of this they beat the child. How every glint of happiness is taken back from a tsunami of crestfallen people. I Am From I am from many places, freezing Canadian winters to Pennsylvania with it's historic unforgettable past, I am from dancing fireflies like fairies, I am from the hidden boxes of secret treasure under the bed, I am from bright Christmas mornings, excitement in the air, From the beautiful familiar scent of cookies in the air, But I am also from, secrets that were never told due to the silence that weighed us down, the mean girls that never really let me feel even just okay, moving from the beautiful California to the foggy tree sides of Pennsylvania... I am from friends like angels, from Sophie to Emily to Alice, who all made me better from my bratty five-year-old self, I am from parents that always pushed me to be better, but never too much, from brothers that always messed with me, that ended up making me stronger, from cousins, that opened me up to music and inspiration, and from great grandparents that showed me faith, the beauty of history, and the love of reading, from Great Grandmom Edinger that always let me have Vanilla wafers before dinner, I am from the jewelry and the secret notes hidden in bags, that no one else but me understands, the complicated but beautiful handwriting, and the laughs that escaped during the melancholy, I am from a beautiful family tree and a beautiful family indeed, So even if I am only a spec in this giant entire, it is the perfect place for me. AFTER Category:Period Four Category:All Students